


Ringtones

by michelleaislinn97



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Canon Gay Character, Canon Gay Relationship, Cell Phones, F/M, M/M, Music, Sherlock Loves John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-26
Updated: 2014-04-26
Packaged: 2018-01-20 22:30:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1528031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michelleaislinn97/pseuds/michelleaislinn97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My friend asked me to write this one as well. It's only two chapters. The prompt she gave me was the ringtones.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mistynebula](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistynebula/gifts).



Anthea. That's what I told him. How stupid is that? Gosh he's cute. Stop it Lisa! But gosh he's cute. Make it look like you're busy. Shit he's looking at me. "John." He says. No, really? A bit daft, this one is. Oh but he's so cute!  
"Yes, I know." I say back, trying to be sexy, but I just keep playing on my mobile. What am I supposed to do now? Mycroft, that complete arse! He knows how I feel about guys like this!  
"Any point in asking where I'm going?" He asks. as I look over I can see the fear in his eyes. Oh, the poor thing. At least he's catching on. Mycroft and his stupid games, he's such a child. Why can't he just go talk to his brother like a normal person? Of course I know why, he isn't a normal person, he's Mycroft. Even his name is ridiculous.  
"None at all." I say to this poor man sitting next to me. Oh the dear boy, he looks like he's about to wet his pants. It's really too bad that I can't comfort anyone, but even if I was any good at that sort of thing it would be completely unprofessional. Oh but those eyes. I glance over without him noticing. Then, before I can stop myself it slips out. "John." Oh his name feels so sweet on my lips. I have to look busy. Oh no, he's looking at me. I force myself to smile suspiciously, hoping he'll find it sexy and alluring.  
He simply mutters, "Okay." and turns away from me. I continue staring at my mobile as if it was the most interesting thing in the universe. As if. Suddenly I hear a ringtone. It's a familiar catchy tune by the popular American singer 'Pink' called 'True Love'. "Sorry." He said reaching for his mobile.  
The words "At the same time, I wanna hug you, I wanna wrap my hands around your neck, you're an asshole, but I love you, And you make me so mad," play before he manages to turn it off.  
I smile as my insides are crushed. He has a girlfriend, naturally. What's wrong with me? "Sorry about that, just a text from Sherlock." He mumbles, more to himself than to me.  
Oh. Oh! "OH!!!"  
"What was it?" He asked.  
I hadn't realized that I had said that last 'Oh' aloud. Oops. "Nothing." I smile politely. I hadn't even realized that he was gay! Bloody brilliant, I like a gay bloke. Well, I suppose it was bound to happen sooner or later. It's too bad though, he'd make a great boyfriend. Well, I suppose he does make a good boyfriend, just not to a girl. Darn.  
"Is there a problem?" He asks.  
"No, of course not." I say, blushing slightly at my mistake but trying to hide it. I hope he hadn't realized that I fancied him. Oh, how embarrassing! A text comes in on my mobile. "We're here." I tell him as the driver opens the door to let him out. I remain in the car. Once the door is shut I put the mobile phone down on my lap and bang my head back against the seat.  
"Are you alright, Lisa?" Nicky, the driver, asks, looking back at me. I simply give him a thumbs up. As if I actually was okay. With my job? Please. How could I ever be okay?


	2. Chapter 2

"Molly are you even listening?" The handsome man that stood before me asked. Of course I had been, it was simply that I couldn't understand why he was saying that.

"You want help faking your own death?" I asked him, "But, I don't understand. What about poor John? How could you do that to him?" And what about me? I thought. What will I do, having to pretend your dead? The man I've loved for so long. He turned away from me. "What about all the people who care about you?" I demanded.

"Don't you understand!?" He shouts at me, "I'm doing it for John! It's all for him! He has to think I'm dead! Everyone has to think I'm dead or they'll be the ones who are dead! Don't you see? It's the only way!" He stepped back into a corner and pulled a chair up. Slowly and silently he sat. It was almost as if he was at a loss for words. I remained silent as well, though probably not as silent as he was.

Suddenly a song started playing. I recognized it as a popular American song by that odd girl. I could never remember her name. She had that father with the party business hair. Oh, never mind. The words that played were "Don't you ever say, I just walked away, I will always want you. I can't live a lie, running for my life, I will always want you." Once they had played I looked over at Sherlock's mobile, knowing that it was his who had gone off. The screen showed the words, 'Text from John.' John's name had a smiley face next to it. 

Someone had once told me, 'If you love something, set it free. If it comes back it's yours, if it doesn't, then it wasn't for you in the first place.' I knew perfectly well that Sherlock would never come back to me, but I had to let him go regardless. It isn't love if it's all one sided, that's stalking. I had to let him be with John. Even if he never could be with John. I had to let him try, for both of us. As I looked at this poor boy with his head bent down, near tears, I knew what had to be done.

"Okay." I said to Sherlock.

"What?" He asked, surprised.

"I said 'Okay.'"

He looked at me suspiciously, "What do you mean?"

"Okay, I'll help you fake your own death." I promised.

"Why?" He asked with that same dreadful look.

I sighed. Because I know how it feels to love someone. But I didn't say that. "Because you wouldn't have asked if it wasn't extremely important." 

He smiled. It was the first time I had seen him smile since he had gotten here. I smiled back. "Thank you." He said quietly as his smile began to fade. 

I simply nodded, knowing at that moment that there was no way I could ever be anything with Sherlock Holmes. We couldn't even be mates. There was only one person who meant anything to the incredible Sherlock Holmes. He was the man who meant everything to Sherlock Holmes. And his name was John Watson.


End file.
